Help Is On The Way!
by Romano-SI
Summary: Romano and Italy have been thrown into pretty much every battle. Their army is getting weaker and weaker by the minute,so every battle is a loss. Will Germany and Anotnio be able to help them? *Rated T for langugage.POV Switches Rom-Ita. GerIta & Spamano*
1. Chapter 1

-x-x-x-x- Lovi –x-x-x-x-

I looked over at my brother, taking deep breaths and pants. Had we really lost another damn fight? How many times has this happened?

Fuck, I don't even think I have enough fingers to count. All I know is that I'm getting tired of this shit. We aren't strong enough, thats all I know.

Feliciano looks over at me with this depressed look, tears filling up his big brown eyes.

"Don't you shed a damn tear, fratello." I hissed, taking his wrist in my hand. "I swear, the next fight we get into, I swear we'll win it."

He nodded and sniffled, dropping his gun down to his feet and wiped his eyes. "M-Maybe Ludwig and A-Antonio can help us. I-I mean, they might teach us a few things."

I shake my head. "Do you really want them to think of us as being _that _weak? Hell no. We don't need their help."

"B-But Lovino…" He dragged out the last letter of my name, which is really fucking annoying. It's more annoying when you're as pissed off as I am.

"Damn it Feli!" I drop his wrist and push him. "I said no!"

"But you didn't even listen to me! They are a lot stronger than we are, and if we just sit around and don't do anything, we won't get anywhere!" He cried out.

I sigh. Shit, he's right. He's really right this time.

"Alright, fine. D-Damn." I pick up my brothers gun. "Just come on. Lets get out of here."

Feliciano nods, and we make our way away from the field where thousands of our lifeless soldiers still lay.

-x-x-x-x-

"Now, the both of you need to take this training seriously."

I can't believe I'm here right now. I just cant fucking believe it.

Squished between my brother and Antonio, I'm trying to listen to what this potato bastard has to say. I nearly groan when he mentions the training that we have to do.

"Any complaints, Lovino?" He looks at me with his bright blue eyes.

I wave my hand. "No,No. I just can't hold in how much _fun_ this will be." I grumble and sigh.

"I wouldn't be complaining. I mean, it was your choice to get training from me."

"Ahem, I'm actually getting training from Antonio. And it wasn't my choice, it was my damn brothers!"

"I didn't mean a choice like that." He looked at me, his eyes half closed like he was bored. "I mean, it was your choice for your army to be so weak."

I jump up, laughing. "So that's what you think, you damn bastard? You think it was my _choice_ to be this weak? You think I want to be so fucking weak?"

"Fratello!" Feli calls.

"Lovino." Antonio says at the same time and pulls me back down to sit. He smiles at me with one of those it'll-be-alright smirks. "Calm down, okay?"

"I can't just fucking calm down when this damn stupid potato sucking bastard that my brother loves so god damn much is here making fun of our army because it's bad!" I glare back at Ludwig. "And you can't just be saying it was only my choice. It was my brothers choice, too! It's the both of our faults that we cant stand up on our own!"

Feli looked up at me. "It wasn't any of our fault's Lovi! Our army just happened to be bad, there were nothing we could do about it!"  
>"Alright, Alright. I've obviously started something here." The potato bastard pinched his nose before looking at us. "Alright. Lovino, you go with Antonio and the both of you will practice for a little while. Feliciano, you come with me. Got it?"<p>

I nodded and hissed under my breath, getting up and leaving before Antonio even stood.

Once he came outside his sighed, looking over at me. "Okay, I know you're angry—"

"Hell yeah, I'm angry! He can't just say that about us!" I turned to Antonio, taking a deep breath. "He doesn't know why we are weak."

"And do you?"

I stay quiet. "What the hell do I have to practice?" I roll my eyes and fold my arms.

Antonio shakes his head slowly. "I guess we could start with showing you how you can actually throw a grenade, since you have problems with that."

"I nod and shrug. "I don't care what the hell we do, as long as I can get away from the potato bastard."

The country bumpkin nods and goes inside to get a few grenades, coming back over to me and lead us away from the house.

He then tosses me one and I juggle it around before catching it. "Alright, you at least know how to get it to go off, right?" He asked, dropping the other ones except for one that he would use.

I nod. "You take the pin out and throw the pin, right?"

Antonio face palmed. "Actually, you take the pin out and throw the grenade… If you throw the pin, you'll probably die…"

"S-Shut up, bastard!" I hissed. I bit the pin of the weapon and pulled the grenade, both of the items separating. I threw the grenade as far as I could. Which wasn't that far.

The explosion happened and I ducked, afraid that something might have shot up in the air.

But all I felt was Antonio's hand on my back and his happy laughter. "Don't worry Lovi. You didn't hit anything. But you may want to throw it harder if you want it to get anywhere." He does the same thing that I did, except throwing his grenade a lot farther than mine went.

Stupid show off…

I roll my eyes. "Well I'm sooorry if I'm not good at throwing something." I fold my arms and Antonio sighs.

"I'm glad I didn't let Ludwig take you and practice with him." He mumbled. I looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was going to let you practice with Ludwig. But I know how much you don't like him… so I said I'll train you."

I almost roll my eyes again but stop myself.

Damn it, why does he have to be so nice?

I look down, my face turning a light shade of red. "L-Let's just continue this damn training." I said stubbornly.

Antonio smiled again. "What do you want to practice on next?"

I yawn and stretch my arms. "Do we really have practice on anything else?"

He nodded. 'Are you good at shooting a gun?"

I nod. "That's the thing I'm actually good at."

Antonio nods, tapping his chin and smirking widely. "How about you show me?"

I glare at him. "Damn bastard, I can shoot a fucking gun, alright?"

He holds up his hands and laughs. "I'm sorry Lovino. I just don't want Ludwig to get angry if I don't train you correctly."

"Whatever." I bark and look away, my arms still folded.

After a moment of silence, I feel Antonio's hand cup my chin and turn my head to look at him. I squeeze my eyes shut so I don't see his face.

"Hey! Open your eyes Lovi!" He wines.

I shake my head. But I know he's smiling.

"Do I have to_ make _you open your eyes?"

I shake my head, letting my eyes snap open. "Damn it, just leave me alone." I grumble and turn away.

"Lovino, you're not going to get any stronger if you ignore me."

"God damn it!" I cried, turning back to him. "What if I don't want to get stronger! Fuck! My army is shitty, alright? I already know that! You and that potato bitch have to stop reminding me about that, okay!"

And with that, I turn around and leave.

The only thing that pisses me off more is that Antonio just watches me walk away from a distance.

Fucking bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-x- North Italy -x-x-x-

"Hey, Hey, Ludwig? What are you going to teach me today, ve?~" I smiled up at him, tugging at his shirt gently.

Ludwig looked down to me with a little smile. "Well, we're going in the same order as Antonio and Lovino… and they are training with grenades first."

I nodded, blinking quickly." Let me think…" I tapped my chin a few times, looking down at my feet. "Ooh!~ You take the pin out of the grenade… and then you… throw the… pin…?" I look back up at him with a wide smile.

He puts his hand on his head, almost like a facepalm.

I tilt my head. "Huh? Was I wrong?"

He nods slowly. "You don't throw the pin… If you threw the pin, you would die…"

I start to panic, tugging at his shirt again. "I would die? Ludwig, Ludwig! I did that on the battlefield! So did mio fratello! Mio Dio, Mio Dio! We didn't die! What a relief!" I took a deep breath and smiled. "Are you glad I didn't die?"

He looks down, blushing. "Well… err-… yes, Feli." He pats my head gently. "I'm happy you didn't die."

I blushed and laughed a little. "Grazie, Ludwig! I think I would cry if you were sad that I didn't die!" I pause for a minute. "Do you think fratello would care if I died?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I-I don't know."

I took a deep breath, tears filling my eyes. "Ahh!~ What if he wanted me to die? What if he hoped I died when that happened? I can't believe him!" I continued to ramble, closing my eyes to stop the tears before I felt a tug on my curl, instantly shutting me up. My face turned a deep red and I moaned—loudly.

My eyes opened to a blinking, confused Ludwig.

"What was _that?_" He asked, a little stunned.

I was still dark red. "Y-You p-pulled my c-curl…" I mumbled before covering my face.

Ludwig blinked. "O-Oh… I'm sorry. What d-does it do to you?"

I shake my head._You'll think it's stupid._

Ludwig stares at me for awhile. "Alright, come on Feliciano. Let's get to working."

I get back to my regular self and smile, laughing. "Yessir!" I say and salute him, running over to a big field before spotting a cat across the grass.

"Waah!~ So cute kitty!" I run over to it, hearing Ludwig calling after me. I'm not really sure if he's following me, but kitties are so cute!

I sprang after the cat, grabbing it and holding it against my chest.

Ludwig ran up to me and the cat snuggling together with a angry face. He reached down and snatched the cat from my arms.

"Hey!~ Ludwig! Y-You just took the kitty—"My eyes get teary again.

"Get up, Feliciano." He says and lets the startled cat down, who then runs away. "You really need to take this more seriously…" He sighed when he helped me up, brushing the dirt off of my back, hesitating for a minute before saying, "You wipe off your pants."

I nod, rubbing the tears out of my eyes first before wiping my pants from the dirt.

He tilts my chin up with a tiny little smile. "Enough with the crying, alright?" He says before kissing both of my cheeks where there were still tears.

I blushed and looked down. "Ve.~ L-Ludwig, can we go practice now?"

He nods, patting my head again, staying clear of the curl. "Alright, Alright." He took a bag off of his back and opened it up, revealing a few weapons. He handed me a grenade.

"I want you to throw that, alright?"

I nod, pulling the pin out with my teeth, and hesitate a little.

"Where do I throw it?" I cried out.

"Feli! Just throw it anywhere!" He shouted and I nodded, closing my eyes and tossing the grenade across the field in fear. It exploded in mid air, but I was happy it got far.

I turned back to Ludwig. "I threw it, I threw it!" I bounced a little, smiling and laughing.

Ludwig's eyes were closed, but he nodded. "Next time you might want to get the grenade to _land_."

I frowned at him, tilting my head. "Did you not like how I threw it?"

He stared at me angrily. "It's not that I didn't like how you threw it… I just want you t not panic next time. If you held that grenade for about 5 more seconds, you would have been blow to pie—"

"Waaah!" I cried, falling to my knees and tugged at his pant leg. "I don't want to die, Ludwig! I'm afraid to die! There isn't any pasta in heaven, so I wouldn't be able to eat any! W-What if I didn't even go to heaven and went to hell? I don't want to die, I don't want to die! I-I'm still a virgin, too!"

I was pulled up to my feet and shook violently, which caused me to cry even more. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" I screamed.

Ludwig sighed loudly before pulling that curl of hair again, shutting me up except for the loud moan that escaped me. My face flushed and I put my hand to cover the hair.

"W-Why do you keep pulling that?"

He blinked. "It works quite well to shut you up."

"B-But that's not all it does." I peeped before looking away.

"What else does it do?"

I shake my head.

"Feliciano, really? What does pulling your curl do?"

Again, I shake my head. "No, no, no."

"Tell me, right now!"

I hide my head in my face. "I-It's my erogenous z-zone." I mumble, my face turning deep scarlet.

Ludwig blinks, tilting his head to the side and moving my hands. "It's your… what?"

I shake my head again and look up at him with a nervous smile. "I-It's nothing. How about w-we get back to p-practicing?"

Ludwig puts one hand on my shoulder. "Feliciano. Tell me what it is right now."

I hesitate before shouting really quickly, "It's my erogenous zone!"

He blinks and just stares at me.

Reaches up and pulls the curl again, causing me to moan again.

I cover my face, backing up.

"Y-You know what? I-I think fratello was right… maybe I shouldn't ask you for any h-help. I mean, y-you're really busy, aren't you Luddy?" I have that nervous smile again before Ludwig pulled me closer, kissing me gently. I stood there, blinking from being confused. Once he moved back, I stared at him.

"W-What was that kiss for?"

"Come on Feli. Let's get practicing again." He smiled before turning around to get his backpack.

I stared for a little while before picking up my rubbery legs and followed behind him, hand on my lips.


End file.
